secretphansitefandomcom-20200214-history
Never Ending Post War
Originally started when Yukayo started a thread out a simple little sequel of the last post game as of August 1st, 2017. Now, the war of getting the last post has claimed countless hours of people's time. There's keyboards dying, horrific button mashing, people going blind by the sight of it, computer processors blowing up everywhere, and many other horrific details that cannot be described here. The Fallen (In order so far) * Aishiomi * Gin * Bgammax * Chihomi * Moana * The_Twins * BonafideMonafide04 * redbluezero * Kuroumi * Kageomi * emactook * Rose_ * Starwaddle * Arisu * Achroma * Joker-Akira * Genjii * Onii-Chan * VioLight12 * FireShadow19 * Shiza_Salad * Lilac * Pokebuster64 * Fresh_Prince_Junes * Isaac * Obi-Wan * Inari * Aki-Joker * Tsugumi-Chan * woah * HibkiKuze * oh-no * sami * -Light- * Ryuji-Senpai * Neyanta * Verorina * Mishima * Rom_Dolos * -Reaper- * Geralt * Emerson * Akechi_Kun * Ron_Weasley * wolf_enoshima * Mira * Kirusu * SUGURU_KAMOSHIDA * kurigohan_kamehameha * Natural * Cobalt * Gabentheholy * Grammar * Micah * Tai * naho * JackieBoy * King_Phoenix * Succoth_Benoth * Malintent_Covet * Tony_Stark * Axel * ombiethezombie * Aincrad_Hazel * Aristotle_Means * Chan-Kun * Flandre_Scarlet * Ace_Defective * Yukari_Yakumo * Mira_XD * Momo * Terumi * Mutatsu * imtherealklib * boom * BonerStream * Dave_Mustaine * IGotHiccups * The_Dark_Messiah * Piccolo * KingKamoshida * Ryoji * Yugi_Muto * Ene * Freekin_Minato * MicrowaveFanFic * lol * Hisato * Sam * CakeCat666 * Harusu * Iwai_ * Magilou * FemBFMF04 * Yuuko * Mona * Korubi * pixie * Liam * MonoDj * Kuuhaku * THE_IRON_SHEIK * Rayne * sanoba * AngelsAndAarakocra * OlderNeptune * Deadpool * Sasuke * John_Cena * WeeabooRamentai * last_post * Yoko_Taro * PeriodicFE * Jormungand * Pikadaboi * Mao * Goro_Akechi_ * Laharl * John Cena * TheSkeleBros * Shadowgear * Golden_Yu * Broccoli * Pet_Shop * Scarce * Minato_Yuki * Cefca * Sabin * AdachiImouto * Cloud_Strife * MemeBoyYusuke * Laser_Haru * Theusmellthis * Akira_ * Peter-Parker * 0kabe * kyoco_sakoorer * Fiend_Matador * Marik_Ishtar * Yami_Bakura * Factory_Desco * _Rodin_ * Hibiki * MeiMisaki * ReiAzura * ShadowBona04 * FilthyCasual * Kenny_Omega * Prompto * Dawtz * 3xcal1bur * Spectrum * Minato_Yuki * Aria * Fourth_Yu * Mario * Kamen-Rider-Snipe * Dl0 * Masaydaddy_Shiders * ZeroBeat * Ina * Kamen_Rider_Ex-aid * Notscrims * Stingy * Gleamstar * RubyOfRoses * Adachi_ * Betty * Revali_Fudo * The_Prophet * YourBrstFriend * Cafe * ItsYou * Advent_Cirno * Old_God * Jin_Iblis * Apollo_Justice * JokerTheHedgehog * Another_Yu * kyoco_sakoorer * JustAnAnonFangirl * Boss * Pancake_Knight * Zelda * AIice * Shdager * mishmai * Jace_Beleren * Ruka_Maaka * Moogle * Para-DX * Hazmad * Inry * Water * Gary-Stu * Geno * Knock-Knock * BanditKeith * Jyokah * -EliteKnight- * AnnoyingGoogleAd * Bell * Hello-food * Lonk * Boom_Sonic * Kamen-Rider-Build * WAAAAAA * TheMustardOfDoom * LaharlZombGirlfriend * dafdude * smugket * Magicaloid44 * Froggy * ikebuu_kuro * Song * TogoSystem * DAISY * Atarashii-Kaishi * Takizawa * Lollipop * RISE_REVOLUTION * glacier * Ohya * Ujiyasu_Hojo * FemNexus * Captain_Falcon * Jeff-TheKiller * KazutoKurosaki * -Ra- * Thane * imthefakekalib * FSM * Mewtwo * Fayth * FUTABA_REVOLUTION * Null * Stupid_Shit * Shuichi-Saihara * Terudachi_Susanoo * AussieDollVA * solitonmedic * Sho-Minazuki * Soupicide * Mary_Sue * Hundred-S * Airy * Full_Metal_Vulcan * Applebloom * Nyek * Blasted-Shadowgear * Rin-Okumura * BeautyThief * Kotaro_Fuuma * Veraliis * Arcstrider_Hunter * Degeneric * Kamen_Rider_Lazer * bomb * filthyllama * Bird * Van-Helsing * The_Edgelord * Ferris * Temper * MonoShadow * Se-yeong_Choi * AkechiGod * Dove_Love * -Diego_Brando- * Libra * Police_Momkey * Rukafan * Luciano * Hifumi Togo * Squiggly * Sheogorath * HahaRIP * Android_Guy * Molag-Bal * Lightygear * Aced * Senator_Armstrong * IAmThouThouArtI * Faggor_Anon * LordHelix * Narokupa * Kingpin_Kirby * Crashbug * MELVIN * icanrelate * AnthonySullivan * Kurogane * Arkon_Umbric * President-Shadowgear The End Some say that the war will never end: ombiethezombie "some say the last post fight never ended". Some even doubt that this war will never end unless a "Chosen One" comes into the war to stop it with the most dankest, memesest, most PWN worthy post that will end this war and bring in peace and prosperity to the people of the Phourm. However, the Chosen One did come, and he calls himself President-Shadowgear. Mishima and his mod powers tried to end it once and for all, by claiming himself as the victor. But before he knew it, the President came in and took the victory for himself, ending this nightmare. He would be here, but due to some reason, he cannot be here and is banished to a realm called, the "Ban List".